hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Copenhagen
Copenhagen is a fanmade character for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers created by Himaruya Hidekaz. In 2011, he was given the human name Eric Denssen. Attributes Appearance Copenhagen has light brown hair (which is slightly darker than his brother's) and blue eyes. He is shown to have numerous scars on his arm from the fights he gets into when he's drunk. His military uniform has yet to be revealed. His casual clothes is a black shirt with a red and white sailor collar and black trousers. Personality and Interests Copenhagen is a heavy drinker, a trait he inherited from his older brother Denmark. However, unlike Denmark, he gets drunk easily and gets into fights in his drunken state, leaving Denmark to come and help him. Copenhagen spends most of his time writing fantasy stories, in an attempt to become the 'next Hans Christen Andersen'. However, although Denmark comments that his writing style is good, he makes far too many alcholic and modern references. Copenhagen is also known to boast about having a cute, sexy girl living in his place. It is revealed that the girl is actually the statue of the Little Mermaid. Relationships Denmark Copenhagen is close to his brother, and Denmark often brings him out on 'drink training'. When Copenhagen gets drunk and loses his sense of direction or gets into fights, Denmark always comes to help him. In Copenhagen's debut fanfiction, Europe and Asia: Letters Times Three, when Copenhagen writes a letter to his brother in his drunken state, instead of getting mad, Denmark goes and looks for Copenhagen. The two have a close-knit bond. Britain/England Copenhagen despises Britain for having wars with his brother in his land, even till this very day. Copenhagen calls Britain 'a pirate who is still a pirate' and gets really annoyed at him. Germany During World War Two, Copenhagen was occupied by German soldiers. At first, Copenhagen gets annoyed and keeps driving away the soldiers, until Germany managed to convince the stubborn Copenhagen to let the troops stay. Copenhagen didn't get along very well with Germany and kept on telling him to go home. Today, Copenhagen gets annoyed at the mention of Germany. Greenland Copenhagen gets along well with Greenland and considers her a good friend. They go for meals together often and Copenhagen once considered asking her out, but she denied. Chicago Copenhagen hangs out with her a lot; being that his brother is in the Awesome Trio. They are known to get along famously, being that they both have a hobby of DJing. Copenhagen also liked Chicago; but found she was 5 years younger than him, so he dismissed the idea. He doesn't know that she likes him, but Chicago is too scared to ask him. Trivia *Copenhagen's birthday corresponds with the day the German forces surrendered to the Allied Forces and the Occupation of Denmark ended, 5th May 1945. *Unlike Berlin, Budapest and Vienna, Copenhagen has always been recognised as his brother, most probably because Copenhagen already became Denmark's capital in the 15th Century. Berlin, Budapest and Vienna became Germany's, Hungary's and Austria's capitals only in the 19th Century, although Berlin is an exception, since he was Prussia's capital long before that. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Capital Cities